


Vince's Scarf

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Invisibility, M/M, Masturbation, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Boosh wanking... nothing else really</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vince's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> More Boosh wanking... nothing else really

Howard ran up the stairs to the flat, his sandals making a smacking noise against the wooden steps, he ran through the front room, his small eyes darting left and right checking he was home alone. He realised that Naboo and Bollo were away for the weekend and Vince would be out with Leroy, he thankfully had the flat to himself and he blushed at the thoughts which went through his mind. He tightened his grip on the plastic bag in his hand and rushed into his bedroom, 

Vince wasn’t out with Leroy; he was sitting on Naboos bedroom floor in a panic. He looked in the mirror but nothing looked back at him, he had originally looked for a potion to help his skin look younger but instead, he had turned invisible. He had called Naboo who sighed angrily but explained it was only temporary and should ware off within a few hours, he told Vince that he shouldn’t be going through his stuff and hung up. 

Vince sat for a moment; he heard the door slam from downstairs and Howard’s heavy footsteps falling on the stairs. He poked his head out of the door and watched Howard disappear behind his bedroom door; he stood and followed his friend watching Howard dart around their shared bedroom, the plastic carrier bag lying on the bottom of the bed forgotten

Howard opened his underwear drawer and pulled out a small vial and a length of material which was familiar to Vince, it was his missing silk scarf! He had asked Howard if he had moved it last week but the older man had shook his head and said he hadn’t seen it. Vince’s brows furrowed in frustration at being lied to but he stayed still, watching Howard grab the plastic bag and pull out a large box

Vince blushed a deep crimson, he knew he shouldn’t be watching this, this was private and personal. Howard opened the box and pulled out a large purple glittery vibrator,   
Howard ran his hands up and down the plastic shaft feeling the hardness

Howard began undressing quickly, making short work of his layers of beige and corduroy. He stood naked and erect at the end of the bed before climbing onto the mattress, he raised himself up until he was on his knees giving his cock a few quick strokes before reaching for the vial and pouring the liquid onto his fingers and over the shaft of the plastic cock, spreading the lotion around until he was certain it would slip into him easily

He placed the vibrator under him and began slowly lowering himself inch by inch onto the purple phallus, breathing deeply and scrunching his eyes closed at the slight burning sensation coming from his arse. Vince’s breathing hitched at the sight of Howard taking the large cock, his own cock was harder than ever, aching and throbbing in the tight fabric of his drainpipes

Eventually Howard reached the bottom of the dildo, his cock twitched as the blunt end rubbed against his prostate, his cock dripping precum onto the bedding. He reached under him to turn on the vibration and shuddered as he felt the batteries spark into life, he whimpered at the feeling and stretched his arm to pick up Vince’s scarf, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply

‘Oh Vince, Vince, Vince’ Howard whimpered, his hips making shallow thrusts

Vince stood stunned, his cock was leaking into his denim. He watched his oldest friend bring himself closer to climax whilst smelling his scent, his arse tensing around the large purple toy

Howard was whimpering, obviously getting closer to his peak. He sniffed the fabric again and then wrapped the scarf around his cock, sliding it up and down his large erection, his eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly and his face flushed with his arousal

His hand moved quicker across his shaft, flicking his wrist when he reached his foreskin causing a deep groan to escape from his throat

‘Oh fuck Vince, I’m going to cum’ he whimpered

Vince watched wide eyed as the first shot of cum erupted from Howards cock, followed by 6 more large shots which hit the bed sheets with an audible thump. Howard continued stroking for a few more seconds milking his cock, until his head fell back, his chest heaving with exertion. He slowly lifted himself from the mattress removing the toy from his   
well fucked arse and leaving it on the bed, he unwrapped Vince’s scarf from his shaft 

Howard sat naked, his softening cock resting on his thigh as tears began streaming down his cheeks, and he rubbed the liquid from his face and chastised himself for being foolish

‘Howard Moon doesn’t cry, No Sir! Man of action’ he mumbled to himself standing on shaky legs and grabbing the bedding and scarf to wash. He would replace the scarf without   
Vince knowing about the perversion it was used for

Howard grabbed the dildo and wrapped it in one of his Hawaiian shirts, putting it inside his wardrobe ‘Goodbye Vince’ he smiled at the dildo, before leaving the room

Vince blushed at the thought of Howard naming the pretend cock after him and vowed to find a way to seduce Howard. It was coming up to Howard’s birthday; maybe they should have a party?


End file.
